Raid CT Tartarus RIP
Old info Old Raid Guide Crafting Use your rewards from raid to craft the most powerful items in the game - You craft items by using Dragons Horns & Dragons Scales - Dragons Horn is used for crafting Weapons. Dragons Scale is used for Armor Raid Tips Raid mode has three aspects that your team should start to be built on. Note* The dragon cannon be stunned, paralyzed, etc. Also certain debuffs & skills do not work or are less usefull on the dragon. Old Tartarus Guide Tartarus Tier List In the ‘Tartarus’ dungeon you fight enemies relying solely on your clever battle strategies and your your Heroes power. To play "Tartarus," you will need a total of fifteen (15) heroes to set into your Battle Team and your Pending Team. Tartarus Teams Battle Team: These are the active Heroes participating in the battle. Pending Team: These are the heroes in waiting which will replace your Battle Team members once they fall in battle. Unlike other modes in Tartarus your Heroes passive skills will run out once they have been used up and will not refresh when facing new waves of enemies. The battles take place from the first floor to the ninth floor and will always start from the first floor each time you enter the “Tartarus”. ※In “Tartarus”, you can reach as many floors as your team can handle so try to go as far as you can with each trial. Users with a stronger team will be able to clear more floors with each run. Battle & Turn System “'Tartarus'” has a completely different turn system from the existing Seven Knights’ battle turn system. In the existing battle turn system, the cooldown for skills were counted in seconds. However, now skills & basic attacks are included in the battle turn system. That means users have to calculate when to use basic attacks and skills strategically to your advantage. This new battle style will make you think more strategically on how to use your skills. Boss Monsters Boss Monsters will randomly appear during battle. These Boss Monsters will have random buff powers and they will be your biggest obstacles through the battles in the “Tartarus”. The monsters will appear in waves, the same way they appear in Unknown Area. The type of monsters & boss monsters that appear in Tartarus will randomly change each time you enter. Because you don’t know the type of monsters you will have to battle, you will need to prepare properly. Also, the boss monster will have a random buff. It will be displayed in the top right corner of the screen. Boss Buff Powers "Tartarus energy" effects # Becomes Immune to all damage for (?) Turns. # Becomes Immune to all Damage (??) Times. Decreases Per Hit # Becomes Immune to all Damage (?) Times. # Massively Increases Critcal Rate # Critical Rate will be applied for all attacks Team Buff Powers "Tartarus energy" Team effects *Points 0/900 Combat Changes Cooldown Effects - Increase and decrease cooldown related skills do not affect the turn. (These skills have no effect) Turns - 'The turn is considered passed when an action ends. (Normally, a hero with immortality dies when the buff ends on the hero’s third turn. However, in Tartarus, the hero’s immortality effect will be removed after doing third attack (on third turn).) C. Boss monsters on each floor have special buffs. '''Formation Effects -' Change formation and position effects cannot be applied to monsters. (However, keep in mind that the monsters can change your team’s formation and position) '''Freeze & Petrify - All monsters are immune to freeze and petrify debuff effects. Death debuff cannot be applied to boss monsters. Reward System Every season is set to last one week and you will be able to earn Star Points & Rubies for each floor you clear. You will get 7 free entries a week, one per day You can use gold to re - enter. Your rank will be based on the highest floor you reached during the week & the number of actions you took. Once the season ends, the clear history and reward records will be reset and the monster configuration will change.